1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to providing a remotely accessible presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
One use which has been found for computers has been to facilitate the communication of information to an audience. For example, it is not uncommon for various types of public speaking, (such as lectures, seminars, classroom discussions, keynote addresses, and so forth), to be accompanied by computer generated presentations that emphasize or illustrate points being made by the speaker. Typically, these presentations are composed of “slides” that are sequentially presented in a specified order.
It may also be desirable to concurrently communicate the information to people who are not present at the site of the presentation. However, it may be difficult to provide the information to remote viewers in such a concurrent manner without special software or services.